


the heat to thaw a frozen heart

by Firestorm0108



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: might make this a multipart, let me know if i should or not.





	the heat to thaw a frozen heart

As Caitlin stood in the cell her eyes were still frosty blue as she looked at the team, and Robbie who just popped into the dimension to say hi, as though they were no longer friends. “Caitlin, i know what your going through” Barry said as she chuckled, which sent shivers down Robbies spine, “you have no idea what i'm going through” she said as she looked dead at him “you and Cisco sacrificed nothing for you powers” she yelled “you can run through time and it costs you nothing, its everyone around you who has to pay for it” she continued as Robbie interrupted her “true” he said simply as they all looked at him and he shrugged and walked towards the cell so he was in front of the others “can you give us a second” he said in a tone which made the question sound much more like an order as they all left “so?” she asked as he shrugged “what?” he asked as she sighed “isn't this the part where you give me a speech about using my powers for good?” she asked rhetorically as he shook his head “no, i'm good” he said simply “just wanted to point something out” he continued “unlike Barry, unlike Cisco i do know exactly what you feel” he said as she shook her head “like you the role model type” she said as he shook his head “true” he said as he walked to the controls “but i do know a thing or two about having the devil inside you” he said as he opened her cell “so a deal” he said as she chuckled “isn't that what got you in this mess?” she asked as he nodded “as he pulled off his chain and it morphed into a dagger as he held it by the blade and handed it to her as he took a step back “that, is now the only blade in all creation which can kill me” he said as he stood in and doorway “you want out of star labs” he said simple as he removed his jacket and put his hands behind his back “kill me” he said as she stepped forward “you do know my name right?” she asked as he nodded “Caitlin” he said as she pressed the knife against his chest “thats...not...my...name” she said as she twisted the blade and a patch of blood started to spread on Robbie’s white vest “you call the other guy the ghost rider so whats my name” she asked again “killer frost” he replied as she nodded with the blade still leveled against his chest “exactly” she said as she dug the knife a little deeper “you really think i’ll give up both my freedom and a chance to kill the immortal ghost rider” she said as he raised a hand and gripped hers holding the blade as he dug the blade a little deeper “then whats the hold up?” he asked “another inch or two you hit my heart, you’re a doctor you know how long it takes to die from a knife wound like that” he said as she looked him dead in the eye then at his chest where the patch of blood had at least tripled. Her hands slowly started to shake as she collapsed and Robbie caught her as he took the blade and tucked it into his back pocket and hugged her as she cried “its ok” he whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair “you’re safe” he whispered as she continued to cry and he just stood there and held her.

When she composed herself they made there way back into the cortex as everyone hugged her and asked how she was as she noticed Robbe was still bleeding “you haven't healed” she said as she walked over to him and checked the wound “why haven't you healed?” she asked as he brought out the blade and twirled it in his hand “i didn't lie” he said as it turned back to a chain “that blade would of killed me and any damage done has to be healed the normal way” he said as she realised what he was saying “but i could of killed you” she said as he nodded “thats how death works” he said as she shook her head “why would you do that” she asked as he shrugged “i trusted you” he said “no matter if your Caitlin or Killer frost i trust you” he said simply as he lifted his jacket which was in his other hand “but i still didn't want you stabbing the jacket” he chuckled as she took his hand and lead him to the medical room as he removed his shirt and she started stitching him up “that was a stupid risk” she said with a tear in her eye “what if i hadn't stopped” she asked as he shrugged “if i had to guess my soul would be in hell” he replied as she shook her head and looked dead at him “don't you ever pull a move like this again understand?” she asked as he nodded and kissed her “understood” he replied.


End file.
